Project Summary This project comprises the Michigan Department of Agriculture's effort to further participate in the Food Emergency Response Network (FERN), by providing microbiological testing.The FERN cooperative agreements are intended to target state, local, and tribal FERN labs to provide increased sample analyses in the event of food outbreaks or other large-scale food emergency events requiring surge capacity testing of implicated food samples. These samples could involve foods and/or environmental samples related to foods, and will be collected by Federal, State, or local agencies. Numbers of samples and scheduling of samples will be done by the FERN National Program Office (NPO) in coordination with State/Local lab authorities. Federal or State surveillance assignments will also be a source of samples for lab analysis.